


The Bargain

by Mathcat2



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathcat2/pseuds/Mathcat2
Summary: Some deals are just too good to pass up.





	The Bargain

"Hey, buddy. Wanna buy an Eliminate? Only 250 gems. A real steal."

"I don't know. Why is it all scratched up?"

"See, that's the quality craftsmanship. Makes even a novice feel like a battle veteran. Why, you can practically smell the sands of the arena."

"Why is it black, though? Aren't they more red?"

"Super-secret Baldwin recipe. You have to know just how to ask the old guy or it’s no good. Look, you're clearly a dragon of taste. 200 gems."

"I don't think so."

"Okay, you're twisting my leg. I'll throw in a second at half the price."

"Sold."

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have the "Eliminate" be a clumsily altered Scratch, but then I realized that Shroud worked even better. Presumably the dragon with the so-called Eliminate is from Shadow.


End file.
